Tampering with Realities
by ForestCat21
Summary: Eliana was part of a "normal" world when a car crashes into her and "dies". But something intervened and she was reborn into a new life, into the universe of Percy Jackson. She, along with one other, can see all possible futures and her one job: keep it what the series in her past life said. However, she and her counterpart have a different idea. What if there was a better future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! Thanks for clicking on this! Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own Percy Jackson, sadly. There may be a way for other characters to be revived or saved. Feel free to make suggestions.**

I was watching the scenery as my two friends bickered in the front of the car.

"I say we go to all the clothing stores! There is a sale today! And you spent hours in the food court last time causing us to not have time for anything else!" Amelia argues which causes Luis to retort. "You were the one who spent ages complaining with the manager," He takes on a high pitched voice to mock Amelia. "My tofu taco had a sliver of meat on it! The cashier charged me an extra two dollars because he saw me as a stereotypical white girl that can afford it! I got my food extra greasy, I demand a different one!"

Amelia rolls her eyes and replies. "It was labeled as a vegetarian dish, yet every time I get it, it has some sort of meat in it! I did not complain about the extra greasy food, I onl-" Luis interrupts. "You only made a face which prompted the manager to come over instead of having you storming over there."

"Well, it isn't my fault that I'm allergic to red meat!" Amelia nearly shouts, throwing her hands up. That causes the car to start slowly leaning its way to the right. I started to fear for my life since it was getting dangerously close to the edge of the lane. I am not usually this paranoid but I have an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Please keep your hands on the wheel and focus on the road! We are getting close to being off the lane." I finally speak up, basically shouting. I caught the attention of both of them since it is rare that I raise my voice. I am usually the calm pacifist unless of course there is an emergency or someone is being an idiotic jerk.

Amelia grabs the wheel, still with her eyes off the road, and says. "Happy now? Everyone knows that a few seconds won't do anything, you're just bein-" Luis interrupts her. "Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you should take it out on Eli."

That causes another argument which once again prevents Amelia from focusing on anything else. We wandered off the lane by now, the car was going towards the right, "For the gods' sake, please stop arguing an-." I start shouting as Amelia says. "It's not like anything is going to ha-"

A red truck is suddenly going straight at us. Amelia doesn't notice due to her glaring at me and Luis, and nothing I can say will get her to notice in time though I try anyway. "SOMETHING IS BLOODY HAPPENING! FOR THE GODS SAKE, STOP BEING A MALE AND WOMAN UP!" My loud, abrupt but calm voice cut through the argument. Great, like normal, I spew references.

"Was that a British demigod accent? You read too much, Eliana." Luis teases to get me back on the stop being a male thing. "Next thing-" His voice dies at once when he actually look towards the road and noticed the car barreling towards it. He snaps to attention and is noticeably trying to think of a plan, fear visible in his face.

Meanwhile, Amelia panics and freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights upon spotting the car. She seems to now realize that things are serious, especially since Luis finally shut up. If I have known that it only took a life or death situation to shut him up, I would have threatened him with a butter knife, lawnmower, chainsaw or brick a lot more times. You know, whatever works.

Time seems to slow down as the car heads towards us. Fear and panic fill up every pore in my body but I managed to stay calm. At this rate, the car is going to slam right into the front. Maybe if we serve to the right?

Now knowing that I was the only one who had decent survival instincts, I launched myself at the wheel and yanked it to the right causing the car to serve. At the sudden motion, everyone is thrown to the left which causes me to lose my balance and fall into the backseat.

However, the car didn't quite get out of the way and my last image is the red truck hitting perfectly on the back seat. I'm the only one in the backseat. Great. Of course, I am the only one who will end up seriously hurt or dead. Well, at least my friends won't die. Another great thing, I sound like a seaweed brain. Ugh, I can hear Luis's voice in my head. "Eliana whatever her middle name is Llamarada, says references from books and movies so often that her last words are a reference." "Luis Manuel Gonzales, don't assume she is going to die yet. Maybe it'll miss!" Amelia says. Oh, wait that means I said that last part out loud and Luis' voice wasn't in my head.

A sudden impact and I no longer feel anything. I know I am getting thrown, well rather, my body is getting thrown. However, I am disconnected from it all as I am being yanked away from myself.

* * *

A swirl of darkness and colors overtake my mind like paint being poured all over a canvas of ever-changing colors. I feel myself swirling and whirling like I just got out of a very dark and fast water slide.

Something gets shoved into me, if you ask me what it was, I couldn't tell you.

There is no way to describe how it looked like since I wasn't really seeing anything or what it felt like since my senses were dying and reviving at the same time.

I get shoved into another waterslide thing and I'm gone.

* * *

A sudden flash of light and a cry of relief. I don't really understand what's happening. I feel like my brain has been shrunk into one of a newborn. In fact, I wasn't forming any thought in words, it was just flashes of feelings and images.

I'm crying and a smiling, black-haired woman is holding me. A young man with a blinding smile and blonde hair is looking at us with a proud smile. "I see that she'll have your eyes and my hair. She looks beautiful." The black-haired woman let out a laugh and says with love clear in her voice. "She'll be the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't need visions of the future to see that." The man smiles and after washing his hand, comes over to take a closer look. The woman passed me off to him and he holds me gently. He murmurs. "I see that you are one of them. You'll do awesomely of course." The woman appears not to hear him.

A sudden crack of thunder interrupts the peaceful, content mood. The man appears to be listening to something as another guy walks in. The new guy was in jogging attire and was talking into a phone. He holds up a finger until he finishes the call. "The man upstairs calls us for a meeting, I can cover for you for so long." The blonde man sighs, hands me off to the woman and says. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Please buy me some more time, brother." The jogging guy nods steps out of the room and disappears.

The blonde guy takes out a box which looks to be about the size of the House of Hades book and a letter was taped onto it. "When she tells you that she needs to come to camp, give her this. I won't be able to visit again, ancient laws and the guy upstairs being a pain." The woman frowns but nods. She takes the box, clearly knowing that she shouldn't open anything until she gives it to me.

"At least name her with me. You said that you had a good middle name." She pleads. The blonde man smiles and says softly. "Her middle name shall be Aurora." The woman smiles brighter than the sun and somehow brighter than the blonde man. "She'll be Equoia Aurora Diaz Llamas."

Thunder booms again and the blonde guy frowns. "Looks like I have to go." He walks over to me and gently whispers. "You'll do great, my Προφήτης."

He steps backward and tells the women. "You should cover your eyes." The woman does as he says and even covers my eyes with a careful hand. With a flash of golden light, the man disappears. All the medical supplies and stained sheets were cleaned up and put away. It was like he was never there. All that's left is a woman with her child and the box.

 **The first chapter is done. If you feel like this is going too slow, let me know. I am trying to have this go at an even pace though in the process of not rushing, sometimes it goes too slow. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/afternoon/morning.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! Thanks for everyone who read the last chapter and an extra special thanks for those who favorited and/or followed. I'm glad to find that others enjoy what I wrote and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Exactly five years later

 **Epov:**

I wake up with a start, my head swimming with fading vivid dreams. I felt extremely weary, like many years of information was being constantly shoved in my head until I can't take it anymore. It was like that time I stay up for three days straight because I had to study, do chores and take care of my foster siblings.

I am immediately confused. I haven't been in a foster home, I live with my mom. Wait. Didn't my mom die when I was seven? How does that make sense, I'm five! What are there memories pouring into my head?!

I am 16-year-old Eliana Leah Llamarada!~

I am 5-year old Equoia Aurora Llamas!-

Agh! Stop it!

I remember going through elementary, middle and high school.~

I am going to start my very first year of school this year.-

I hate cauliflower, like to read and can play both the clarinet and saxophone.~

I hate bananas, like to sing and can play the triangle.-

Agh. Why am I so confused? Why is my mind split in half?

Let's try something…

Seaweed…

Brain!~ Plant!-

Foster…

Hell!~ I don't know!-

Mom…

Dream!~ Happiness-

Still split. What is this? Why I am like this? How can it stop? Who is who and who is me? Why me? Why now? Is any of this real? How is this happening? AHHHHHHHH!

Let's slow down and think this through. Calm down and logically think my way to it. Let's sort through the facts: I feel like two people. Eliana and Equoia. I have memories of both people. When I turned five as Equoia, Elli's memories came to me. I can remember being both people at once if I want to though I don't have a perfect memory, just an unusually good one.

So what can I safely guess? Well, since Elli is older, the intelligence and maturity are most likely coming from her. Meanwhile, my curiosity and open-mindedness are most likely coming from Equoia. Kids tend to be more open-minded than teens and adults since they haven't been fully raised to think a certain way yet. So maybe I really am two people in one.

What can we do about my situation? I have these memories, let's sort through them for a better guess at what is going on.

Let's try and see my most recent memory. As I dig into my brain, everything goes black as I am pulled into a flashback.

 _A sudden impact and I no longer feel anything. I know I am getting thrown, well rather, my body is getting thrown. However, I am disconnected from it all as I am being yanked away from myself._

 _A swirl of darkness and colors overtake my mind like paint being poured all over a canvas of ever-changing colors. I feel myself swirling and whirling like I just got out of a very dark and fast water slide._

 _Something gets shoved into me, if you ask me what it was, I couldn't tell you._

 _There is no way to describe how it looked like since I wasn't really seeing anything or what it felt like since my senses were dying and reviving at the same time._

 _I get shoved into another waterslide thing and I'm gone.-_

Brilliant, an actual helpful flashback. My take on this is that Elli died. I- she felt a sudden impact and was no longer in her body. Not to mention that she was in some afterlife sort of thing.

Now, it appears that the latest Equoia memory was yesterday so that doesn't need a flashback. However, I need to revisit my least recent memory of being Equoia. With that thought, I was pulled into another flashback that didn't take me into my former life. In fact, it is chronologically after the last Elli memory.

 _A sudden flash of light and a cry of relief. I don't really understand what's happening. I feel like my brain has been shrunk into one of a newborn. In fact, I wasn't forming any thought in words, it was just flashes of feelings and images._

 _I'm crying and a smiling, black-haired woman is holding me. A young man with a blinding smile and blonde hair is looking at us with a proud smile. "I see that she'll have your eyes and my hair. She looks beautiful." The black-haired woman let out a laugh and says with love clear in her voice. "She'll be the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't need visions of the future to see that." The man smiles and after washing his hand, comes over to take a closer look. The woman passed me off to him and he holds me gently. He murmurs. "I see that you are one of them. You'll do awesomely of course." The woman appears not to hear him.-_

What a rather abrupt ending. What does it mean that I am one of them? Who is that guy

Is he my father? What was that about visions of the future? Could it be an inside joke or something?

Woah, slow down with the questions. I need to take this one at a time. Let's start with the most urgent/most general then go onto other questions.

What happened? Well as said with Elli, there was a sudden impact and I couldn't feel anything. In fact, that was my last memory as Elli so unless Elli is lying in a coma somewhere or her consciousness transferred to me, Elli physically died. Elli also went through this weird coloring swirling vacuums thing. However, the next memory (in chronological order) is one of Equoia being born. Equoia naturally having no memories. I would like to note that while I have the memories of two people if you ignore their experiences, their instincts are exactly the same. It's the learned traits that are different, we even look the same with the exception of one thing, Equoia seems to have more of an aura of power. So we are basically the same person if you ignore the memories.

What could it mean? I don't have a split personality, I just am confused about my identity since new memories rushed in. I still think like one person, I just remember like two. It's like when a person with amnesia suddenly got their memories back, they're a little confused at first, but they're still one person.

Any other thoughts? I don't think I possessed anyone since I appear at a totally different place, maybe time. I'm not the one being possessed either, I am in control of my own actions and thoughts. I didn't aged backward since I am also at a different place and it appears that I was just born. The only explanation can be rebirth. There are many myths and legends surrounding that and honestly, I wouldn't be that surprised if I suddenly get thrown into a world that's considered a myth. Many civilizations seemed too intelligent to just make up stories.

So my final guess/hypothesis is that I was Elli then got reborn as Equoia. I mean I literally died, I lost a body, got sucked into this afterlife thing and got a new body/name/life, there really isn't much else it could be.

However, the question isn't why or how. I am not going to bother asking myself those two questions since I know I won't be finding answers to those questions anything soon. It is clear that for some reason I got a second chance and I intend to not mess up my life. If it's for an evil reason, I might be able to escape it but most likely there is absolutely no reason and it is random. If so, I will just live out my life. If it was a good reason like preventing a tyrant from forming or finding the cure for cancer, I will do my best not to mess up. Now onto the most pressing question.

Who am I? Equoia or Elli? I can pine away for my past life but...looking through my memories, my mom died, I went to bad foster home after bad foster home, I was bullied and never had anything to look forward to, is it really worth missing? My life wasn't great even though I tried to make it better, so what's there to miss? Luis and Amelia?

I am going through all my past memories and they don't seem like friends. I constantly help them shoulder their problems, support them when needed and listen whenever good or bad, but they don't do the same. I never really felt that I could tell them anything since I never felt that they cared about my problems and that isn't the healthiest friendship. So I won't miss them since they'll not miss me. Well, Luis might, but he is so infatuated with Amelia that he won't notice anytime soon.

However, my new life, I am literally starting over. I have to go through school again, might find bullies and have no dad again...well maybe I have a dad who knows. It's a new chance to have a family, make some actual friends and live. I don't think I can go back anyways due to the fact that I died. So I won't try to go back.

But I also can't forget. I'll be Equoia even though most of the time I'll be called Aurora or Aura. However, I won't forget my old life and won't repress it. I guess in a way, I am being both without going backward. I will walk forwards with both lives in my head. I'm taking the second chance without forgetting the past.

Now, what did the guy mean about being one of them? Maybe he knew about the rebirth thing and guessed that it happened to me? And why do I feel like I should know him despite not ever seeing him before even as Eli? Whatever the situation is, I need to keep an eye out for him. Maybe if I see him again, I can ask for information. I should drop the matter for now. There is no use dwelling on it now that it has past.

Now that the internal turmoil is sorted out, maybe I will get to sleep. I glance at the clock on my table. It felt unnatural since I had a seventeen-year-old mind and a five-year-old mind in one five-year-old body. The clock read 7:06. Wow, my inner conflict took a long while to resolve. The clock then struck 7:07 which was the exact time I was born on. Well, I'm officially five technically 22 if you count my former life.

I suddenly get another headache which feels different. This time, it felt like my head being stretched in every direction possible. I tense up trying to stay alert but my eyes betray me and they close as the pain gets worse. Then the world around me goes fuzzy as I fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

At the same time, at a different location...

 **Npov**

I was waiting for something out of pure instinct, staring at the clock, fidgeting as I wait for whatever I'm waiting for. I feel like I have done this many times before. At 3 am, memories start rushing into my head. I would have been extremely confused and panicked but it has happened to me a lot. Every time I go to a new fictional universe, it happens always a little before turning five. It was so confusing my first time but by now, it's only a little bit disorienting.

The only problem was that I no longer know how old I am, due to the fact that I start over as a newborn every new universe. In addition to that, who knows how long we wait to get into another universe. So even if I add together all the years I spend in each universe, it wouldn't be so accurate. I'll just assume that I'm 18 years old like the age I died, most of us go by that anyway.

But let's move on, I know I have to wait for the exact time I was born which this time, it's 10:07 at the timezone I'm in. At that time, I get my ability back and so does my counterpart. Speaking of counterparts, I wonder who I'll get this time. I hope it not Cara, she is a nightmare.

A flash of a cold sneer and a mocking voice calls out insults and criticism loudly. Yeah...I rather not have Cara. It would be great if my counterpart is someone I can actually get along with. Sadly, that is rare, the majority seems to think that we're supposed to be enemies due to the fact that we end up total opposites. If it is an experienced person, they might not want to get along.

But what if it's a newbie? That can go two ways, they'll be annoying and dumb so they just get in the way or they'll be a fast learner and actually help out without any of the opposite prejudice. I honestly half prefer a newbie but it'll be a little weird to teach someone like...Lyea did with me.

I start tearing up causing me to look around wildly for a distraction, my gaze landing the clock. It now read 10:07 and I found myself pulled into unconsciousness. Finally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, another chapter will be out soon. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and have an amazing week!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. My life got chaotic due to some family stuff and some school competitions. However, I have the chapter ready and will try to keep up a consistent schedule. Thanks for those who read the last two chapters and I hope you enjoy this one. Note that this will have swearing though it's in spanish.**

 _This is for regular visions_

 ** _This is for visions that Equoia that is happening right then. (As she sees the vision, she is acting on them)_**

 **This is for Author Notes**

* * *

 **Epov**

I walk up to my alarm which immediately makes me want to chuck it across the room. I had to do with simply throwing my pillow at it. The alarm clock is annoying and a washed out yellow...I should name it Octavian.

Anyways for some reason, ever since I woke up, I had this strange warm feeling like sunshine was inside me. It was the calm, soothing sunshine, not the bright annoying sunshine that always seems to get into your eyes no matter where you are.

I was so distracted by the strange feeling that I didn't realize that I drifted into the kitchen. Nor did I realize that my mother was trying to get my attention. "Equoia! EQUOIA AURORA DIAZ LLAMAS!" I snap out of my daze only to get instantly overwhelmed. I am seeing these...how to even describe them. They're like strings but more fluid like strands of water or solidifying mist.

Some are alone, some intermingle with others, some split to make many more, a few split ones connect back to their original ones or go to another one while others are closely intertwined but not quite touching it. There are too many to count and all of them were various shades of gold/yellow. It appears that I am the only one seeing this.

I take a hasty step backward, tripping on my own feet in the process. Mother gently grabs my arm to steady me which causes me to get flooded by visions with the strands getting closer though I was currently in contact with one single feeble strand winding its way around my wrist.

 _I see myself asking her. "Mama, what's Camp Half-Blood?" Her face whitens and she asks. "Where did you hear about it?" which prompts me to say. "I didn't hear about it, I saw it in a dream" It was a total lie since I didn't dream anything. Mother, however, seemed to buy it and her face returns to her normal color. She gently tells me. "It's the place your father wanted you to go. A camp for special kids like you." I just stare at her. She sighs and takes a box out of her bag, the one she usually carries around with her. "Your father left this with you when he had to...leave. He wanted me to give it to you when you ask about it. I guess it explains everything." She says, handing the box to me. I take it and…-_

 _I am outside the apartment beside our car which was parked outside. Mother was searching through her bag for the car keys. "Mierda, I left the keys in my other purse." She mumbles as she puts down her current purse and dashes inside. Since that a common occurrence, I waited patiently outside by the car door as she gets the keys. As soon as she enters the house, I hear a snarl, a muffled cry and then silence. Mother! I run up to the front door and carefully open it, peering into the house. I see three huge snarling dogs, hellhounds, standing over my mother's body. Her throat was ripped out which most likely why her cry was silenced. Tears pour down my cheek but I still don't make a sound. She is clearly dead. My mother...my mama... I run out the door away from the body, away from the beasts, away from the ruins of my life.-_

Tears are streaming down my check. I rip the strand off me and the vision ceased. I see mother's mouth opening and closing but I can't hear anything due to my shock. Mother wipes away some of my tears and that pushes a different strand towards me, one that's more vivid in color and looks stronger than the last one.

 _Mother is with her doctor who she is good friends with, the calendar behind them show that it's October. "I'm so sorry, Mariana, the results are that you have renal cell cancer also known as kidney cancer." Mother blinks, trying to hold back her tears. "It's not due to anything genetic, is it?" The doctor seems to understand what she is trying to ask. "I don't think Equoia is going to get it. Both of you don't have any genetic conditions that increased the risk. In fact, I believe that your...problem was what increased your risk." Mother nods, barely keeping her composure. "What are the treatment options?" She asks. The doctor glances at her keyboard and says calmly. "Soon the tumors will be too big for partial nephrectomy so we might have to go for radical nephrectomy. We could try Immunotherapy but you'll have to go to for that. She had more experience than me. Maybe we should"-_

 _The door slams open as mother trudges in. She looks exhausted and solemn as she basically collapses into the couch. "Mama, what happened?" I ask her. "Nada, mi_ rayo _de sol." She answers tiredly. I go over to hug her, my eyes flash gold as visions fill my head, however, I give no reaction to it. "Te_ quiero _mucho Mama." She hugs me back, with tears in her eyes, looking like she wants to tell me something.-_

 _A blonde guy is arguing with mother as I listen, peeping through the crack in the door. "When are you going to tell Equoia, I don't want her to learn about it from child services." The guy shouts. "There will be no need for child services because it won't kill me!" Mother retorted. "And I don't want to upset her, she is too much like you and will know exactly what it means." "You won't even let me heal you and she is mature enough to know that it doesn't always end in death. Besides, the only way that she's 'too much like me' is tha-IF she inherits my gift!" He says, saying gift like it's a curse. "Anyways, you need to tell her, she'll feel really bad otherwise." Mother starts sobbing and the blonde guy hugs her. "How will I tell her...How do you tell a child that her mother has cancer? I can't. I can't. I can't.-_

I rip off that strand yet another one comes rushing to me, but this time, I realize that it's the one I want to act on...and the one I'm acting on right now.

 _ **Mother picks me up and carries me to the couch in the living room. "Mija, qué te está pasando?" She murmurs. "Ma-mama, quando- when were you going to tell me that you had ca-cancer?" I ask through my tears.**_

 _ **She stands there shocked. "Y-Yo no sabia..I really don't...No crei..Τι..I don't understand..que esta pasando..." I have forgotten that she randomly switches languages when she's upset/confused.**_

 _ **"Didn't you go to the doctors because of a pain in your side, swelling in your ankles and a loss of appetite- I have noticed that you have been eating less and less- among other stuff that we haven't noticed yet? You have been talking about going for a while." I inquire. My LA teacher from my past life would have said that it was a great example of a leading question…**_

 _ **"...I was going to go today...en uma hora- sorry in an hour. I didn't mean to say that in português" She tells me. I look at her in shock. "¿Qué?" I ask, apparently the language switching runs in the family. Since good deduction skills also run in the family, Mother asks, puzzled. "So you didn't just guess that? Mierda, por favor no…"**_

 _ **"No, I didn't. I only just saw it in a...oh, mierda…" I...I saw it in a...vision. ¿Por qué yo? WhY? why? wHy? And I wanted a normal second chance. "I saw it in a vision, just when you grab my arm…"**_

 _ **"Well...maybe I should start telling you ab-" she starts saying before I suddenly yell. "No! It's not time!" She looks at me strangely. "So you know?" Somehow, we are both calmer know that we know what in the Hades is going on.**_

 _ **"Yes...and no," I answer, confusing Mother. "I know that I shouldn't know yet and that I will know but it shouldn't be explained until I ask and it isn't time for me to ask yet." She still looks confused and I can't blame her.**_

 _ **"I don't exactly know how to explain it, but if anyone actually tells me, then everything will start and I'll have to go but if I only know it from vision then everything doesn't start yet because if I know only because of my visions, everyone else doesn't know that I know so the universe basically acts like I don't know since I'm not really supposed to know." I try to explain as best as I could...and according to the vision I'm living through.**_

 _ **"How do you know about all this?" She asks, seeming exhausted. "The visions. This is the best explanation I can get from them right now. But my question now is, how are you so calm and accepting of all of this?" I say.**_

 _ **"I have seen and heard of weirder things…" She replies vaguely. I would try and find out more, but I have a feeling I shouldn't yet...at least not until I have been officially told of everything.**_

 _ **"Anyways, we should continue on with our lives as normal, if what you have told me from your visions is correct, then it's best that until everything is officially said to us, then we act as if nothing happened." She tells me, getting up from the couch.**_

 _ **"What has happened?" I ask innocently, with a smirk on my face. "Jajaja, muy chistoso" She retorts, picking up her purse.**_

 _ **"Hey, don't forget that your keys are in the other purse and maybe you should close the window to the fire escape, I have heard a dog growling nearby," I call to her as I run to my room to grab my backpack.**_

 _ **"Gracias, mi sol." She answers from the kitchen.**_

The vision stops once I reached a point where it was no longer needed to guide me and I am no longer surrounded by strands. Maybe once Mother leaves me with the neighbors as she goes to the doctor, I can figure out my new ability.

I pick up my green backpack, deciding to grab my first aid kit at the last second.

 _I see two identical kids around my age, one of them was clutching their arm where there was a nasty looking scratch. "Travis, it hurts." The injured one complains. "I know, we'll find some-" He shuts up when he spots me. "I can help, Mother taught me how to use a first aid kit the second I was old enough to understand_ her, _" I tell them in a calm voice.-_

 _That's coming up soon...Interesting..._

* * *

 **Just in case you need it:**

 **Mierda- (Spanish swear word that translates to the s or f word, either one works)**

 **Nada, mi rayo de sol. - Nothing, my ray of sunshine. (Spanish)**

 **Te quiero mucho, Mama. - I love you very much. (Spanish)**

 **Mija, qué te está pasando? - [Mi hija, my daughter], what is happening to you? (Spanish)**

 **Quando - When (Spanish)**

 **Yo no sabia - I didn't know (Spanish)**

 **No crei - I did not believe (Spanish)**

 **Τι - What (Greek)**

 **Que esta pasando - What is happening (Spanish)**

 **en uma hora - in an hour (Portuguese)**

 **¿Qué? - What? (Spanish)**

 **Mierda, por favor no… - Shit, please no. (Spanish)**

 **¿Por qué yo? - Why me? (Spanish)**

 **Jajaja, muy chistoso - Hahaha, very funny (Spanish)**

 **Gracias, mi sol. - Thanks, my sun**

 **Thank for reading! This is the last chapter that will not have cannon character in it. (According to my brother, a vision of two canon characters don't count) Of course, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I hope all of you have a nice day and remember that we're all amazhang!**

 **I'm sorry...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, gals and non-binary pals! I'm back. While I was inactive, I had been thinking about this story a lot. Naturally, when you're thinking about something you have made, you start finding flaws. Naturally, when you find flaws, you want to fix them which for me, lead to changing the majority of it.**

 **The chapter with the Stolls is getting cut out. Ellie's personality and powers are getting cut in half since she was getting a little chaotic and overpowered. Same for the counterpart. I originally planned for Ellie to discretely manipulate the situations from the sidelines once she gets to Camp Half-Blood but I realized that it wouldn't be her style and it'll end up either rushed or boring. She isn't going to be in the spotlight but she'll be more involved. I thought of better explanations for somethings and got rid of some things that I haven't introduced yet.**

 **Anyways, the point is that things are changing but the overall concept of the story isn't. She still can see the future and still is going to change it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Epov**

 _A little more than a year later_

The phone rings. The babysitter isn't here so I'm home alone. Usually, I wouldn't pick it up but I had a bad feeling about this call.

Sh- SHORT BABY KITTENS! I'm six and a half years old, I shouldn't be swearing! Who am I kidding me, I am mentally older than that but it's still weird to swear with this young body.

Anyway, I gingerly answer the phone. "Hi, this is the Diaz Llamas household. What do you need?" "Hello, are you the babysitter of Eliana Diaz Llamas?" The person on the other side asks.

"That depends, who's asking?"

The other person says. "We are sorry to inform you that the treatment for Mariana has stopped working. We can't do anything and she only has a few months."

No. NoNoNoNoNo. It was a possibility from my visions, but there only was a fifteen percent chance. The odds were supposed in our favor. She was supposed to get better. What's the point of visions if they aren't going to help?

"Oh no." was all I could say. "Visiting hours are from 7am-10pm. I'm sorry for your loss." Don't you dare talk as if she is already dead! I hang up, staring blankly at the wall.

Tears are streaming down my face but I don't feel them. I feel too numb. This is the second time I'm going to lose a mother. I thought we'll be happy together, that I'll have a family that isn't ignoring my existence.

I want to see her. I go up, get my bag and head over to our neighbor, knocking on their door. answers. "Hello dear, are you locked out?" I shake my head. "No, Mama is at the hospital and they just called that she only has a few months left. Can you take me to see her?"

"I'm so sorry Elli. Don't worry, I can take you right away" She says as she picks up her purse and hails a taxi. I follow her, wiping off the tears that I just now noticed were on my face. Soon, we're on our way.

 _Timeskip brought to you by Cronos_

The nurses let us into Mother's room where she is lying on a hospital bed, a blonde man was sitting with her. decided to give me space and stayed in the waiting room.

The blonde guy gives me a sad smile. I know exactly who he is but I don't dare say it out loud. Apollo, god of a million things. "You're right." He says. "I'll give you and Mariana some space. Mari, it's for the best." He then disappears, leaving me with mother.

"Mija, I'm sorry." She tells me. A quick glance at the future confirms my suspicions. "You're planning to die early." I say, not even asking. My voice sounds so cold, very unlike a six year old.

"If I live a little longer, you'll cling to me and it'll be twice as hard for you. We'll be living these months in sadness and I want you to remember me full of life not dying in a bed."

"But who will I live with? I have no one else to go with and I don't want to go to foster care a- or an orphanage."

Mother hands me a the box she always kept in her bag. "I know you haven't asked yet but you have to go to the camp. They'll take you in and you'll be a year rounder. Go and find them. You'll have a family and a home."

I take it, blinking back my tears. "But-" She cuts me off. "I don't want you to see me die, mija. Go right now, talk with him and leave for camp. Promise me, you'll be strong?"

"I-I promise, Mama." She squeezes my hand. "Now go before the monsters come for you. Te quiero mucho, mija."

I leave, never turning back. I avoid the waiting room and head out a back door as someone was passing through. They didn't notice me, I was small and quick.

There seems to be an alleyway that seems strangely bright. That could mean two things: someone set up really weird lights or that there is a sun god in there. It's almost sad that the explanation that makes the most sense is the sun god.

Anyways, let's go see what he has to say.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I am open to suggestions, constructive criticism and reviews. Hope y'all have a nice day!**


End file.
